Making a Ho a Housewife:Hosea and Gomer
by sissouthernink1994
Summary: I've heard people say it, but now I know it's true; God has a sense of humor. I'm supposed to marry a known prostitute? Seriously? Why me? What's special about me? What have I gotten myself into? HoseaXGomer. Full summary inside.
1. Intro

Making a Ho a Housewife: The story of Hosea and Gomer

**Summary**: I've heard people say it, but now I know for sure; God has a sense of humor. And this isn't all that funny. He just has to be kidding! I'm supposed to marry a known prostitute? Seriously? I'm sure He knows the phrase about making a ho a housewife. After all, it _is_ the world's oldest profession. And I'm sure the phrase is as old as God Himself. So why do I have to be the guinea pig? Why do I have to be the one to show everyone that this is possible? Oh, God just what am I getting myself into?

**Warning**: No real warnings. Rating of T for a bit of language from time to time and things involving prostitutes. If a teen were reading this, it's nothing worse than reading Chaucer or J.D. Salinger. Certainly nothing worse than some of the fics I've read by some teens.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Bible or any of the people or themes in it. I do own several Bibles and commentaries, and a couple Bible dictionaries.

**Soapbox**: I was reading some of the other Bible fics and I was quite alarmed at some of what I read. I was properly warned, so I did read at my own risk. Please be assured that I would never flame another person's art, no matter how much I disagreed/disliked it. That being said, if you've looked the other fics I've written, I would like the same courtesy. Right now, only two of my fics involve heterosexual couples; this makes it three. I am a Christian and I live a very active church life. So please don't flame me. I love God and Jesus has no doubt saved my life, but my art reflects that there are all kinds of couples on this Earth, who love and believe in God as well.

*Ok, getting off the soapbox, hoping I don't have to get back on…*

**A/N**: This is my first Bible fic and it comes from the book of Hosea. I'm writing within the first three chapters. The basics are that Hosea is a prophet that God tells to go and marry a prostitute. And not just any prostitute, he's to marry Gomer. She will give birth to three children and leave her husband. Hosea divorces her and she goes back to what she knows. He ends up providing for her, even when she is no longer his wife.

Now there are all kinds of symbolic references to the Children of Israel with this book. I'm not going into all that. It's actually spelled out in the rest of the book and there are many commentaries explaining what God was doing. I just want the chance to expound on it. I've modernized and romanticized it (I guess that's the word to use) so it is set in present times, with modern language etc. I hope you enjoy it.


	2. The Word from the Lord

**Warning**: No real warnings. Rating of T for a bit of language from time to time and things involving prostitutes. If a teen were reading this, it's nothing worse than reading Chaucer or J.D. Salinger. Certainly, nothing worse than some of the fics I've read by some teens.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Bible or any of the people or themes in it. I do own several Bibles and commentaries, and a couple Bible dictionaries.

**A/N:** Hosea's thoughts in regular italics.

Chapter 1: The word from the Lord

Prophet and Minister Hosea sat at his desk, staring at his notes for the nth time. His eyes began to blur. He took his reading glasses off and rubbed his beyond tired eyes. He knew it wasn't good for him, but he did it anyway. He sat back in his chair, resting his head on the headrest. Today had been a long day. He participated in three church services with a Sunday Dinner for the Hungry between two of them. Hosea stayed to clean up and took the extra food to a shelter. By the time he made it home, it was after 8 p.m. Then he sat down at his desk to work on the lesson for the following Wednesday night's bible study.

The clock on his desk declared that it was well after midnight and he had been up since daybreak without his usual after dinner nap. _Can't make sense of God's word if I can't stay awake to_ _focus_, he thought. He left his work on the desk, turned off the lamp and computer then made sure his house was secure for the night. After performing his nightly rituals, he prepared himself for his nightly prayers and meditation. _Well, maybe I'll meditate tomorrow. I really should be alert when I do that._

Minister Hosea knelt beside his bed, took a deep breath and began to pray.

"To my Father in heaven, I thank You for this day, this day that was not promised to me. I thank You for my life and the mission You have given me. I thank You for the strength and desire to carry out the mission. I thank You for all that You have done for our church and community. I thank You for guidance and wisdom. I thank You for love. Thank You for loving me, especially during those times that I don't deserve it.

Lord, I thank You for the forgiveness of sins, mine and everyone else's. Thank You for providing and giving us peace. Help us to pay attention to what You would have us do, what we need to do for the Kingdom. Help me to be better. Please help me to be a better servant, a better person. I give You all the praise and honor You are due, all glory to Your name. I love You will all my heart Lord. Amen."

Hosea pulled back his covers and sat of the side of the bed for a few minutes. He set his alarm clock and plugged up his cell phone. He placed his glasses next to his watch on the night table and was about to get underneath the covers when he heard, **the voice****.**

"Hosea?" It was crystal clear and distinct. And it wasn't a whisper. This person sounded as if he were actually in the room with him.

"Wh...who's there?" Hosea jumped up, looking around.

"After all this time, you are having a problem recognizing My voice? Not good Hosea, not good at all."

"Lord?"

"Yes, Hosea. I saw you working on your lesson for Wednesday. I'm glad you stopped for the night. You are too tired and you need rest to focus."

"Thank You, I guess. I've been having trouble focusing lately. That's why I asked for help being better."

"Hmmm, so I heard. After all this time, have you not realized that when you disobey me you have problems doing My work?" Hosea thought for a minute and began to pace.

"When did I last disobey You for You to punish me?"

"Several years ago, I gave you an assignment that you have not completed." God's voice seemed as if it was moving from one side of the bedroom to the other. "And the situation is getting worse. I need you to prepare yourself so I can fix it."

Hosea turned to where he thought he heard the voice. "What situation? And why do You need me to fix it? You're the Almighty; You can do any and everything."

"But when you accepted your calling, you promised to do My bidding, My work. Are you going back on your word?"

"Oh no, Lord! Of course not. It's just that I'm not sure what assignment You gave that I haven't completed." Confusion crept in.

"I told you to marry someone and you haven't done it yet."

"That again? I really don't think she's the right woman for me. Besides, I've stopped asking for a wife. I realize I'm not ready yet. So it's sort of moot right now."

"No it isn't and I didn't ask for your opinion on whether she was right for you or not. I told you to marry her and as long as the two of you are single, you are disobeying me." Hosea hung his head in fatigue and defeat. He sighed and placed his hands on his waist in frustration.

"Lord, I'm really tired. Can we just talk about this during my mediation time?"

"Sure. Sleep, but you will obey Me. You can do it willingly or kicking and screaming, but you will obey Me." And just like that, the room was silent. Hosea sighed again, turned off the bedside lamp and got underneath the covers. Sleep overtook him as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Hosea's slumber was peaceful for the first few hours of the night. Then he began to dream of the people who lived in his city. They were running from God. That shouldn't have bothered him; they were running from His word now. There were golden images and idols all over the city, some across from and even next door to churches. People were jumping from religion to religion, one belief to another or no belief at all. The word "whoredom" came to his mind. His tossing and turning made him uncomfortable in the bed.

Then the dream seemed to take a kinder, gentler turn. He saw three children, children that looked like him. But they were crying and he didn't know why. He could see himself and that he had been crying as well, but there was no explanation for the tears. The city and outside lands were famished, people were starved and confused. They didn't know where to turn. Hosea could hear himself saying to the people "Return to God. Repent of your ways; leave the idols, false gods and non-belief behind. He will restore the land and you unto Himself."

He saw a woman. She was disheveled, dirty and barely had any clothes on. And the children he thought were his, favored her too. Was this their mother? Why was she dressed this way? Who is that man laughing at her but begging her to come back? This dream wasn't making any sense to Hosea. A voice, like a whisper gave him an answer.

"_**She is your wife, Gomer. She is a prostitute. And yes, those were your children. I have plans for you and her. And the children of Israel. Don't be afraid Hosea. You are strong enough for this task. If you weren't I would have chosen someone else long ago. You have seen her picture around town so you know where to find her. Go, make her your wife so My will can be done and My word can be heard."**_

Hosea woke with a start just as his alarm clock was going off. He looked at it. _Morning already. _After turning off the alarm he laid there a for a few minutes, remembering the dream- no nightmare- trying to make sense of it all. Maybe his morning meditation would help clear it up. But wasn't it clear enough? He was to marry Gomer, a known poplar whore. Men lined up at the house she worked in for just mere moments with her. She was known to satisfy women and couples too. _Why her?_ She'd been doing it since she was 16 years old; it was all she knew.

_How am I going to make a ho a housewife? I'll be the laughing stock of, of…everybody. My friends, my family, the church. What will the pastor say? How will I explain it? The news will exploit it, make fun of it. No one will take my sermons and bible studies seriously. What am I getting into?_


	3. Step One

**Warning**: No real warnings. Rating of T for a bit of language from time to time and things involving prostitutes.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Bible or any of the people or themes in it. I do own several Bibles and commentaries, and a couple Bible dictionaries.

Chapter 2: Step One

Once Hosea was completely awake and done with his morning rituals, he prepared himself for his morning meditation. He started with prayer and the reading of scriptures. He sang a hymn and stilled himself to listen to God. After his meditation time, he ate breakfast and wrote out a plan of how he was going to get Gomer to marry him. The first step was to talk with his pastor.

Hosea got in his car and headed for the church. He could see signs advertising Gomer's services everywhere. It was as if they were taunting him. Was he really going to go through with this? He had to; he couldn't let God down. Driving on his regular route, he could clearly see the road that led to "that" part of town. The Sexually Oriented Businesses or SOBs as they were called, were by law on their own side of town. That's why it was referred to "that" part of town. It was not a place you went to by accident. There was no way for a wayward driver to accidently end up there. There was only one way into Sex Town and one way out.

As he entered the Ministry Center, he could see people doing church work and the work of the church. There was a difference. In room 114 there was an AA meeting going on. Room 116 had a NA meeting going on. He could see the senior citizens in one of the Art Rooms preparing for a pottery class. The GED class was being held in the computer lab on the second floor. Everything seemed to be going the way it was supposed to.

Hosea walked through the halls and came to the Pastor's study. He greeted the workers in the office.

"Good morning everyone."

"Minister Hosea," replied John, reaching out to shake his hand. "I must say I can't wait for Bible Study Wednesday night. I've been reading the notes and trying to catch up."

"Glad to hear it man. I know it's hard when you have to go out of town."

"You know, you should let my son help you in making some Podcasts; publish them on the internet so everyone can hear the lesson. That way I can download and listen anytime. He's really into computers; he did a better job of setting up our wireless connection than the cable company."

"I'll think about it for the next series. I wouldn't want to publish anything half way through."

"But that's just it. You can record your notes anytime. You know just speak them into a digital recorder as if you were teaching and he can upload it to the church's site. Think about it."

"Thanks John, I will." He turned to the lady sitting at the desk. "Is he in Hannah?"

"Looks like he just finished his phone call; let me see if he has some time." She called into the study and gave Hosea and nod that he could go in. He walked in and greeted his Pastor.

"Good morning Hosea. I didn't expect to see you today." Pastor Zachariah said as they shook hands.

"I didn't expect to be in today either." Zachariah motioned for him to take a seat and he did.

"Well, what can I help you with?" Hosea sighed and began to tell his Pastor about his conversation with the Lord.

"Well, a few years ago God told me to do something and I haven't done it yet. Mainly because I didn't think it was for me; I mean I couldn't see myself doing it. And last night he reminded me of that."

"What did he tell you to do?"

"To marry and prostitute." The Pastor looked at him with a questioning look.

"Really?" Hosea nodded in his response. "Well, you're probably not the first. May not be the last. That's certainly an interesting assignment."

"He spoke to me last night and let me know that as long as she and I were single, that I was disobeying Him. And that's the last thing I want to do, believe me. He even told me which one to marry."

"So what's the hold up?"

"How do I marry a prostitute? I wrote out a plan, you know as if I were making plans to marry a regular woman, but I don't even know if this will work. Are we supposed to date? Do I just go to the house she's working in and drag her out and to the alter?"

"What did the Lord say?"

"That her name was Gomer and she's supposed to be my wife."

"Gomer? Wow, if you're going to do it, do it big. She's popular and she makes Money Mike some serious dollars."

"So I've heard. Am I supposed to go and buy her or what?"

"Let me see your plan." Hosea handed his plan to his pastor. "Ok, step one accomplished. We're here talking about it. I'll mention it in my meeting with the Elders later today. If they have any questions, I can have them call you."

"Will they allow me to do this?"

"Allow you? Hosea, this mission came _directly from God_ and it sounds like He is _very_ clear in what He wants. None of us get a say in it; not even you."

"Yes sir."

"So step two will be taken care of. Now, for step three you have 'talk to her'. Have you thought about what you're going to say?"

"Not really. I know I should try and earn her trust. Maybe I can ask her for a date and maybe she'll say yes. Do you think I should tell her upfront about the end result?"

"Yes, I think you should. How do you think she'll accept it?" Zachariah asked.

"She will probably laugh at me. But I don't have a choice. God said she was the one. I'm pretty good on the spot so I guess I'll see how she reacts and go from there."

"Step four is date. What kind of dates are we talking about?"

"You know, ones were we can get to know each other, movies, dinner. Those kinds of things. I need her to trust me so she'll leave the lifestyle. I know I'll have to help her get used to being outside the life, but I think Rebekkah will be a great help when Gomer is ready."

"Yes she will. Last step is marriage. Are you hoping there will be love between you? It is sort of an arranged marriage and love doesn't always happen."

"I hope so. I figured God chose me so she could receive things that she's missing. I'm assuming love may be one of those things."

"Are you afraid?"

"A little. Not of her and not Money Mike either. Well, not much afraid of him. I'm more afraid of what people will say."

"Hosea, people talk. As a servant of God, you must do His will."

"I know Pastor Zachariah. But I'm afraid the members won't take my sermons and teachings seriously. I'm afraid that the non-believers will think that too. They won't see me as a Man of God, but just another man."

"But you are just another man Hosea. The only thing that could ever be considered a separator is that we have been called for this particular purpose. We all are called to do _something_ in God's Kingdom. You just happened to have answered this certain call to do things other people can't." Pastor Zachariah looked at his list again. "I tell you what, we'll pray about it. And unless God tells you something else, you go with what you have here. If you're told to change your plan, then you change it. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The Pastor and his Associate Minster joined hands and they prayed.

"Dear Lord, Thank You for the mission You have given Your servant. Almighty Father, equip him for this task. Fill him with courage, give him the words to say, protect him. We know that this is more than just about marriage. There is a message for us, Lord. Equip us to assist him when we need to. This we ask in Your name, Amen."

"Amen." With that, Hosea left the Ministry Center set for Sex Town.

* * *

**A/N:** In case you were wondering the term SOBs or Sexually Oriented Businesses is real. Here in Memphis SOBs refer to strip clubs (straight and gay) and adult stores (selling books, videos, costumes, toys, etc). Here they have to be at least 1000 feet away from churches and schools. They don't have a particular part of town to be in but many of them are in a certain part of town and everyone knows it. To my knowledge there are no houses of prostitution (no legal ones anyway). Hey, there's even an old law on the books that if there are more than eight women living in one place and it is not registered as a Nunnery, it's considered a brothel. That's the reason there are no sorority houses in TN. No one believes in the law, yet there are no sorority houses.


	4. Visiting Gomer

**Warning**: No real warnings. Rating of T for a bit of language from time to time and things involving prostitutes.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Bible or any of the people or themes in it. I do own several Bibles and commentaries, and a couple Bible dictionaries.

**A/N**: I like to visualize the characters I make up. Well, Hosea and Gomer were real people, but we have no idea what they looked or sounded like. So let's imagine. The character Money Mike is not based on comedian Kat Williams' Money Mike from "Friday After Next", but I imagined him to be like Samuel L. Jackson's portrayal of Shaft's nephew in the remake of "Shaft". He's abrasive, abusive, to the point, and a hothead. I imagine Gomer to be like character Aiden Burn (real name Vanessa Ferlito) from the first few seasons of CSI: NY. She's a tough broad with an even tougher Brooklyn accent. I haven't imagined Hosea yet. Maybe I'll get his imagine by the time I finish writing this chapter.

Chapter 3: Visiting Gomer

Hosea drove to Sex Town and as he expected, the looks of believers and non-believers were upon him. The main question on everyone's mind was, why is he going to Sex Town? He drove through the only entrance and down the first narrow street. Then the streets branched out until he found the turn off for the house she worked in.

Hosea and the various members of the church had been in Sex Town before to minister and preach to the prostitutes, male and female. Although they never went to the houses, the ministering and talks always happened in the "town square". There was a park with a pavilion and benches. Tables and chairs would be set up because they would bring food and they would set up places to pray with the sex workers. Hosea and the church members felt that going into the houses would make the workers feel intimidated and forced. No one should be made to feel like the religion was being forced on them. If everything were set up in the park, the workers who wanted to attend would've made the choice freely.

Money Mike's house was one of the biggest in Sex Town. It was a mansion with a total of 25 bedrooms, one for each girl. A large sitting room was used as the office. Each person who wanted to pay for time, had to stop by that office. The large living room was turned into a waiting room of sorts. There were couches, chairs and a bar. The dining room, kitchen and den areas were off limits to the customers. Each man was escorted to and from the rooms via a bodyguard.

Hosea parked the car and felt the butterflies start as he walked towards the house. He entered and felt the stares of several of the men waiting in the waiting area. He walked into the office and saw Money Mike.

"Well, well, well. Minister Hosea. Wait, its not the 15th is it?"

"No, it's not."Mike looked at him in confusion.

"Then why are you here? And in the house?"

"I'd like to make an appointment to see Gomer." Mike let out a laugh that turned into a bellow, bringing tears to his eyes.

"Whooo, that's a good Minister Hosea! You making an appointment to see Gomer. You made my side hurt with that one."

"How much for a half an hour?" Mike straightened his face when he heard Hosea wanted to spend money.

"Is that all it's going to take huh? Three hundred for 30 minutes, six hundred for an hour. She'll charge you for the extras."Hosea's eyes widened with shock at the high price. "What? Did you expect to spend only two or three dollars? You have to go Barnabas's house for the cheap girls. I don't keep two-dollar hoes."

"Extras? What are the extras?"

"Whips, spanking, biting, pets." Pets? Hosea shook his head at the thought of someone having sex with a pet.

"I'll take a half hour please." Mike wrote it down in the book and Hosea reached for his wallet to pull out his money.

"No, you'll pay her when you're done. Have a seat over there. She's got a few guys in front of you."

"How long will I have to wait?"Mike looked at the list of men waiting to see Gomer.

"Let's see…Sam usually lasts about 15 minutes, Nathan just likes to look, and Simon likes oral sex. So I'd say about 45 minutes."

"Ok." Hosea joined the rest of the men in the waiting area. He decided to make some notes on what he could say to Gomer. He didn't realize that the time had passed until the guard came to get him.

"Minister Hosea," He looked up. "It's time." Hosea rose, his butterflies coming back. He followed the man up the large set of stairs just past the office. They turned right at the top of the landing and walked past one hallway to a second one. They walked to a room with double doors and the guard knocked. Hosea noticed there was a chair outside each door, some with guards sitting in them.

"What are the chairs for?" He asked.

"We sit outside the room incase something happens."

"You must hear a lot of stuff." The guard was silent. "And the empty chairs?"

"Those girls are off duty today."They heard a woman say it was ok for them to enter. The guard opened the door and instructed Hosea to sit in the small sitting area. He left and closed the door behind him. Hosea stood; he wasn't sure about sitting in the chair. Then he heard her voice.

"You can sit in the chair. Nothing goes on in that area but business."

"Thank you I wasn't sure." He sat nervously and looked around the room. There was the bed, obviously. The closet door wasn't completely closed so he could see clothes, lingerie, and extras. He could see a whip and a belt. There was a basket on the bedside table. He could see plenty of condoms, all kinds. There was lubricant, toys, towels and wipes on a shelf for easy access. There was a stereo with an iPod and CDs around it. Next to the stereo was a mini bar sitting on the top of a mini fridge. He figured there was water and ice packs in the fridge. There may have been some liquor inside as well; not too many bottles were on top. He sat there, patiently waiting.

Gomer was in the bathroom. Hosea could hear water running and assumed she was in the shower. It was a quick one and she soon walked into the room. She was dressed in a silk red nightie with a matching robe. She didn't really see who was sitting there until she stepped in front of the bed on the way to get something to drink.

"Minister Hosea? It's not the 15th is it?" He shook his head no. "What are you doing here?"

"I paid for a half hour."Gomer was confused.

"Why?"

"I needed to talk to you about something."

"You're willing to pay three hundred dollars to talk? Must be something important."

"It is." She walked over to the fridge.

"You seem nervous."

"Um…yeah, I am."

"Need a little liquid encouragement?"

"No, thank you. I'm ok."

"You sure?" He nodded. "Suit yourself. Some men need it. Some come with it already. And you know when a man gets drunk, there's only two things he wants to do: fight or fu-"Hosea held up his hands to stop her.

"I get the point." She poured herself a drink and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "So why do you need it?"She shrugged.

"Calm my nerves. Numb myself a little, as if this job doesn't numb me enough."

"Am I supposed to pay you now?"

"No, when we're done. Are you sure all you want to do is talk? I won't tell anyone about what happens here if you change your mind."

"I'm sure."

"Well, I can always use a break."She sat in the armchair across from Hosea and crossed her legs. The robe slid off and revealed a long, beautiful slender leg. Hosea's mouth went dry and suddenly he couldn't talk. She handed him the water. He opened it and took a long drink.

"Thanks. I didn't think I was going to need it."

"It's ok; happens sometimes. So why are you here?"Hosea sighed and he hesitated. "Don't tell me, you're on a mission from God?" He was shocked.

"Did God talk to you already? If He did, then this could be easier than I thought."

"Whoa, whoa what are you talking about?"

"God told me to make you my wife."She choked on her drink and coughed.

"What? Now, I hear that line at least four times a week but I never thought I'd hear it from you."

"But it's true Gomer. He told me this a few years ago and I've been stalling. And last night He actually told me your name. I didn't have your name when He first told me."

"Are you serious? Marry me? You didn't tell Mike this did you?"

"No, I'm still figuring it out. I want you to willing accept my proposal with love, not be forced to marry me."

"That could take a while. I'm not the dating kind."

"I know and I keep saying that to myself."

"And you know the saying, you can't make a ho a housewife. So why are you trying?"

"Because, God said this is what I'm supposed to do. He didn't give me a timeline and He didn't give me any guidelines. I came up with my own plan but I have no way of knowing if it will work unless I try it."

"I left home at 16; I don't know anything else."

"But you could if you wanted. The first step will always be yours."

"Do you know how much money I make in a day?"

"Mike told me three-hundred for every half hour and six hundred for an hour."

"That's what he tells you. He scams us so we have away to scam him right back. We make him all the money and he hardly pays us. He tells you three, I charge you for extras. I pocket the extras and give him his three. At the end of the day, he doesn't have a clue because we don't have to report the extras."

"So how much do you clear in a day?'

"During a good eight hour shift, I can make five grand, easy."

"Five grand?"

"Yes and that's before he cuts me a check for what he thinks I've earned."Hosea shook his head in disbelief.

"Wow. But don't you ever get tired of it? Of being numb?"

"I'm used to it. No need for me to expect anything else in my life."

"But you should. You should want whatever you heart desires." She looked away from him. "So what does your heart desire?" At that moment, Hosea thought he saw tears well up in her eyes.

"You're the first person to ever ask me that wanting a real answer." She secretly tried to wipe a tear that snuck out. "Isn't it every kid's dream to be famous?"

"But now that you are, are you happy? I mean truly happy?"

"I'm nowhere near it."

"So what do you desire most?"Gomer decided he wasn't going to stop until she gave him an answer he would accept. She thought about it.

"Honestly I don't know."

"Thank you for being honest with me."

"You're spending three hundred dollars just to talk to me; how can I not be honest with you?" She paused and looked at him. He was a handsome man, but she would never let herself think that about a man of God; it didn't seem right. She didn't want to taint him and his ministry by thinking silly romantic thoughts. "So what is this plan you have?"

"Step one was to talk to my pastor and step two was to let the church elders know. Step 3 is talking to you. So here I am."

"And that's just it?"

"Actually no. I wasn't quite sure what I needed to say to you. Let me start with the gift I brought."

"A gift? We have to turn over all gifts to Mike."

"I think he'll let you keep this one. Do you own a Bible?" He reached into his bag and pulled one out.

"Uh…no."

"Then this is for you." He handed it to her. She took it and ran her fingers over it. The leather was nothing like the tools she used or the costumes she sometimes had to wear. "There is a bookmark and some reference scriptures that you can read in your spare time. They are scriptures answers to the most asked questions." She found both lists. "I don't know what kind of schedule you work, but we have Bible studies three times a week and services twice on Sundays. Maybe you can stop by sometime."

"I get a week off every month."

"Just a week? Seven whole days? That's all?"Gomer nodded.

"Minister Hosea, I've have some people ask me to do some freaky stuff but I've never had anyone ask for sex while I was on my period." Hosea made a face at the horrible suggestion.

"Ewww…point taken. Perhaps the next time you are off you can stop by. We serve dinner before the one on Wednesday night."

"And have them throw me out the moment they realize who I am? No thanks."

"No, we have a class just for women, if they chose to be there. There is no looking down of anyone who comes into our doors; we can't afford to be judgmental. We can't please God if we do."

"Are you sure?"

"I think you would love Rebekkah's class. You'd feel comfortable there."

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it."

"Please do. I can't force you to come; that's your decision. But I know once you do, this job will be difficult for you to perform."

"Minister Hosea, I can literally do this job with my hands tied behind my back."

"So when do you think you will retire?"

"From here? I don't have to. I should introduce you to Anna. She's 63 and makes just as much money as I do in a day." Once again, Hosea made an ugly face.

"What will you do when you get sick and tired of being sick and tired? You can't honestly tell me that you want to do this for the rest of your life. As long as you're here, you're not your own woman; you are Money Mike's property. He owns you and you better believe he has a plan for someone to take over in case he dies before you do."

"What else am I fit to do Minister Hosea?"

"Anything you want to do. You can finish school, go to college, work anywhere but here. I'll support you in anything that gets you out of here."

"Of course you would; you'd get a wife out of the deal."

"But I don't get the wife until you decide to become her. I won't force you; we become husband and wife when you're ready." At that moment, Hosea had the strangest feeling overcome him. He always had compassion for the workers and any other non-believers. But at that moment, he felt something different concerning Gomer. It was as if a bond was forming, one that he was sure he had nothing to do with.

"I guess when I get sick of it I'll leave."

"Just like that? You'll be brave enough to leave?"

"Sure." Hosea reached into his bag again and pulled out a business card. He wrote his number on the back.

"When you decide you're ready to leave, give me and Rebekkah a call. We'll be there to help with the transition." She took the card and placed it in the Bible. "Where will you keep your Bible?"

"In a purse I bought. Mike searches everything he buys but he won't touch anything we buy for ourselves." She walked to the closet and placed it deep inside her purse, underneath some extra clothes.

"Good." They heard a bell sound signaling that Hosea's time was up. "I guess it's time to pay you."

"I don't feel right taking your money Minister Hosea. All we did was talk."

"But if I hadn't of been here, you would have been working." He handed her some folded bills. It was clearly more than what he was supposed to pay. "So you don't have to scam me or Mike for this visit."

"Thanks." She placed Mike's money where he could get it and her money where he couldn't.

"Think about what I said ok?" He held his hand out for her to shake. She felt strange shaking his hand but she did and nodded.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." He opened the door and the guard was ready to escort him back downstairs. As he was walking out, Money Mike stopped him.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?"

"Did you get your money's worth?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you very much."

"So, am I putting this down as a regular time for you?"

"Um…no, not yet. But I'll let you know if I need it." He turned to leave.

"Have a good day Minister Hosea." Money Mike put up a peace sign and said "Deuces."

* * *

**A/N2**: Ok, so I'm thinking Hosea is handsome and wears glasses. He's tall and has nice, gentle voice. If I'm imaging an actor playing him, I'm deciding between Robert Downey, Jr. and Jake Gyllenhaal. I know, I know they are two totally different extremes. However, I like the dark hair of both. I like Jake's blue eyes and his young, intellectual look. I like Robert's kind of scruffy look, like the way he looked in "The Soloist" with Jaimee Foxx. He's older, wiser and can have that goofy/sappy/in love look. I'll make a decision by the end of the next chapter, I promise.


	5. Dating

**Warning**: No real warnings. Rating of T for a bit of language from time to time and things involving prostitutes and sex but no actual acts. This chapter talks about child sex-slavery.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Bible or any of the people or themes in it. I do own several Bibles and commentaries, and a couple Bible dictionaries.

**A/N:** So in the last chapter I told you I would make a decision between Hosea looking like Robert Downey Jr., or Jake Gyllenhaal. I've chosen to use Robert. So for the rest of this body of work you should imagine Hosea being played by Robert Downey, Jr. He's young (not as young as Jake) but older and wiser. If this were a movie, I think Robert would bring a lot to the role. Playing Hosea a little older (I guess between age forty to forty-five) than Gomer, we will have a character able to help teach her what she will need to know as a wife. Yeah, let's go with that.

Thank you so much for hanging in there with me. I know it seems like forever since I updated and it has been. I'm working on making sure it doesn't take this long to update again.

Chapter 4: Dating

A week had gone by since Hosea's visit with Gomer. He hadn't heard from her so he assumed everything was business as usual. He was just finishing his laundry late one night when he received a text message on his phone.

**txt from go-go gomer:**_ minister hosea…u still up?_

**txt from gods_servant_hosea:**_ yes…doing laundry. everything ok?_

**go-go gomer:**_ sure. i'm fine. u have plans 2morrow?_

**gods_servant_hosea:**_ just working at church. why?_

**go-go gomer**_: would u like 2 have b'fast in the morn?_

Hosea thought about her request.

**gods_servant_hosea:** _i thought i was supposed 2 ask u out?_

**go-go gomer:** _lol yeah but i have the morn off_

**gods_servant_hosea:** _sure. meet at peter's?_

**go-go gomer:** _ok. 9 a good time?_

**gods_servant_hosea:** _good 4 me_

**go-go gomer:** _see u in morn_

**gods_servant_hosea:** _sleep well & be blessed_

**go-go gomer:** _thanks_

Hosea felt good about the small conversation they had just had. She rather took the pressure off him by asking for a date first. Or was it a date? _Nah, if she had wanted help, she would have said, _he thought._ On the other hand, if she needed to talk in code to keep it secret…_ He'd have to wait until the morning to find out.

* * *

The next morning, Hosea's spirit seemed light and hopeful. He wasn't sure what to expect, except breakfast. He didn't think Gomer was ready to make the move yet; they had barely talked about it. However, he was a witness to God moving in mysterious and strange ways. It would great if she _was _ready and it would be an awesome miracle move of God. He drove to Peter's hoping for the best.

Dorcas greeted him as he entered. The place was happy with people, as it always was.

"Good Morning Hosea. How are you?" She asked. He didn't hear her at first because he was looking for Gomer.

"Uh…oh. I'm sorry Dorcas; I'm a bit distracted this morning. I'm good."

"Usual table?"

"Not today. I'm meeting someone here." She looked too and only saw one person who looked like she was waiting for someone but she_ couldn't_ have been waiting for Hosea, she was the whore whose picture was advertised on the billboard a few blocks away.

"No one said they were waiting for you." Dorcas said. Just then, Hosea spotted her.

"Ah, there she is. She's over there." He didn't see the frown on Dorcas's face. "Could I please get a cup of coffee when you get a chance?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll send someone over in a minute."

"Thanks Dorcas." He replied as he headed over to the table. Dorcas made a beeline to Peter. She wasn't one to really gossip but everyone had been trying to figure out why Gomer was there. Sex Town had everything The City had, except houses of worship. They had grocery stores, a mall, even a hospital. There was no reason for them to come across the tracks.

"_**She's**_ having breakfast with Hosea." She whispered to Peter. He looked up from the list he was making.

"Who's having breakfast with Hosea?"

"The prostitute, Gomer." Peter looked in their direction and shrugged his shoulder.

"So?"

"You do know what _**she **_does for a living don't you? Why is he eating with her?"

"You do know what _**he**_ does for a living don't you? You should be asking why aren't there more of them at the table with him."Dorcas was confused.

"What? Are you living up to your name and your head being hard as a rock?"

"Dorcas," Peter said in frustration. "He talks to sinners and helps them understand who God is. If they're talking, maybe she is thinking of leaving the life. In which case I say, it's a good thing."

"Well, I'm not serving her."

"So send someone else to do it. And get back to work so** I** can get back to work." He went back to his list as she huffed off.

"Good Morning." Hosea said to Gomer.

"Hey. I was beginning to think you weren't coming. Please have a seat."

"Thanks. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I thought the stares and glares from the people would make you stay home. God knows, they've been making me think I should have never come here." Hosea looked around.

"Stares? Who's been staring?"

"Every one in this diner. Some of them have barely touched their food because they keep looking at me. And now that you're here, it's probably gonna get worse."

"Let them look. I was afraid of that too but we have to realize that what goes on at this table or any other time we're together is between us and not them. But of you're really uncomfortable, we can go some where else."

"No, we're here. Let's stay. Might make more of a ruckus if we leave."

"Good, 'cause I'm really hungry and I really like the food here. I'm also really glad to see you." He blushed a little.

"Yeah, I clean up well huh?" They both chuckled. Just then, a young male waiter came to their table.

"Good Morning. May I take you order?" They looked up and Hosea immediately recognized the young man.

"Hey Daniel, how's it going?" Hosea asked as they shook hands.

"Pretty good Minister Hosea. Haven't seen you in a while to tell you my good news; I'm graduating next spring."

"Congratulations! I'm proud of you Daniel. I really am."

"Thanks. I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't met you and Micah."

"I take no credit; all the glory goes to God."

"I hear that. What can I get for you?"

"Coffee for sure for me and the FER. Gomer?"

"I'll have some coffee too and what's an FER?"

"Fish, eggs and rice." Daniel replied as he turned over their coffee cups to fill them. "Salmon, Minster?"

"No, make mine Titus if you have it."

"I think we do."

"Maybe I'll just have eggs, fruit with honey and some bread. Any kind is fine." Gomer said. Daniel nodded and left to place their orders.

"How have things been since we last talked?" Hosea asked as he sipped his coffee.

"More or less the same. Mike keeps talking about this Pay-Per-View show he wants me to do and I'm not sure I want to."

"What is it?"

"It's a one-time live show featuring me. Guys are gonna pay to be there. You know, so much to watch, so much to participate. And he wants various prices for that. I'm not comfortable with it at all."

"How many guys is he talking about?"

"Well, the current record for watching live in studio is five hundred. The current record for sex live in studio is four-hundred and seventeen in four hours." She said. Hosea's mouth dropped.

"You mean that somewhere in this world there is a woman who had sex with four-hundred and seventeen men in one four hour period?" Gomer nodded as she sweetened her coffee a little more with honey. "Four-hundred and seventeen? That's ridiculous! How in the world did she make it through it?"

"She almost didn't. After about man two-hundred and fifty they had to ice her bottom half."

"She was sitting in a bucket of ice?"

"More like a galvanized tub. You know like a washtub? She was already numb from the sex. Then they had to alternate thirty minutes in and out so she wouldn't get frostbite." Hosea was absolutely horrified at this news.

"Gomer, please tell me you're not _seriously _considering this?"

"I don't want to, but Mike is making it seem like I don't have a choice. And he's talking about taking money from both sexes so there would be two records to set."

"Two? I don't understand."

"In order for me to break the record of men, I'd have to have sex with at least four-hundred and eighteen. I would be setting the record for sex with women. There isn't one of those yet."

"I'm baffled. Sex with the women?"

"It would probably be all oral and toys." Hosea held up his hands indicating that he had heard enough.

"There's no way you can do that Gomer. How much damage will that do to your body not to mention your emotional and mental well-being? Mike has gone too far."

"I'm trying to talk him out of the idea or at least the idea of me doing it. He should let one of the younger girls have a go at it. They want and need that kind of attention and fame. I don't anymore."

Daniel came to the table with their food. As he was setting it down and refilling their coffee cups, Hosea reflected on the words Gomer had just said…she didn't need the fame and attention anymore. Maybe something he'd said did register with her. Maybe she was changing her mind. Maybe.

They ate their breakfast and continued the conversation with Hosea giving her words of encouragement and answering questions about God. It was moments like these that made him thankful that he took the title of God's Servant seriously. He could always script out a conversation, but only God absolutely knew what the situation would call for and He always equipped Hosea with what he needed.

"Can I ask you a question? I don't want to seem like I'm prying or anything." Gomer asked.

"Sure. Anything."

"Is Daniel a…did he used to be in the life?" Hosea nodded. "Really? Wow! He's so young."

"He is. And he didn't have a choice. He was sold into sex slavery when he was ten."

"Ten? That's horrible! I can't imagine…"

"Neither could we when he first came to us. He wasn't the youngest in age though. Daniel was nineteen when we found him. But of all the people we've helped, his was the youngest starting age."

"That's unbelievable."

"I can't lie, he was a mess. He'll tell you the same thing. He was confused about his sexuality and he was guilt ridden. That was the hardest part for him to overcome."

"Why did he feel guilty?"

"Sometimes he wasn't forced to perform the acts he did; he volunteered. At those times, contrary to the law, he says he wasn't raped. He considered himself a willing participant. And he couldn't forgive himself for that, for a long time." Gomer sat in silence, her heart feeling heavy for Daniel. And herself.

"Is that always the hardest part? Forgiving yourself?"

"Yes. But that's for anybody in any situation. I've counseled people who have committed adultery, cheated on their taxes, stolen, murdered someone. They've all have problems with forgiving themselves."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Disappointment. Disappointment in letting others and themselves down. But the best news is that God will forgive you and He will forget it."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. He doesn't bring it up. He doesn't need to. Once you've asked for forgiveness and repented of the sin, He forgets all about it."

"But people bring it up all the time. I'm sure Daniel has run into some people who tease him and say whatever about his past."

"But you have to remember Gomer, those are people. People are not God."

After finishing, Hosea paid. Gomer insisted that she pay her own, but Hosea wouldn't let her. He was the one pursuing her. He walked her to her car, they shook hands and watched her drive away.

* * *

A few days had passed and Hosea thought he would give Gomer a call to see what her schedule was and if she was available for lunch.

"I can't do lunch but I have a dinner break between three and five. Are you available then?"

"Yeah, three's a good time. Will you meet me in the Garden Park? I'll bring dinner."

"Sure. I'll see you then."

Hosea was the first to arrive. He anxiously waited, hoping that Gomer didn't have an appointment that ran late, then looked at his watch and realized that he was early. Oh well, at least he'd have some more time to organize his thoughts. This was a second date for them. They hadn't really worked out a schedule when they could talk and get to know each other by phone yet. Text messages were an interesting way to communicate. He just knew if she didn't answer right away that she was working. And she knew if he didn't answer right away, that he was probably in a meeting, a worship service or counseling someone.

He saw her getting off at the bus stop. Hosea had never really noticed her features before. Gomer was really pretty. More than pretty…she was beautiful. She had long brown hair that was usually in long, flowing curls. She had a natural blush to her cheeks and a beautiful olive tone to her skin. She was about 5'6, shorter than Hosea was. Her body had a natural bounce to it, which made her curves come alive even more. As Gomer walked, her bosom had a natural sway, as did her hips. Hosea smiled. Her nails were perfectly done, a pretty shade of red. It matched her lipstick. Her brown eye shadow matched her dress, purse and shoes. Gomer had amazing legs. They were muscular but sexy and feminine. He liked what he saw. He had to reel himself in quickly. _Calm down Hosea. She's not your wife yet._ He understood men's attraction to her even more.

As she approached the park bench, she could see him smiling at her. Her thoughts went back to the day he came to see her. Hosea was quite a handsome man. Why he wasn't married already, she couldn't figure out. _Oh yeah, that's right. He's supposed to marry me_, she thought. His dark brown hair was long and just barely below his ears. He wore thin-framed glasses on his nose and behind those lenses were the most caring, compassionate brown eyes she had ever encountered. It made her heart flutter to know that when Hosea's eyes smiled that she could possibly be the reason.

He stood up to greet her. His nearly 6 ft. frame seemed relaxed and tense at the same time. He was casually dressed in khaki pants and a light blue button-down shirt, no tie. She now noticed how broad his shoulders were on his slim yet muscular frame.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you to take the bus."

"Yeah, one of the other girls in the house needed to use the car."

"How are you?"

"I'm good now that I'm getting from fresh air. How about yourself?"

"Awesome. Please have a seat." Hosea's hand pointed to the bench. "I brought something light for dinner. I hope that's ok."

"Hosea, it's fine. What did you bring?"

"Turkey and cheese sandwiches from Zeke's."

"Great. I _love_ their turkey sandwiches. I always get extra fruit chutney on the side because I always seem to have extra bread so I dip it in there."

"Good to know." He handed her a sandwich. "There's mayo on both. I hope that's ok. I didn't even think to ask."

"It's fine."

"And here's a sweet tea. I hope you like sweet tea. I guess I should have asked about that too."

"Hosea, don't worry. It's fine." She took a sip of tea. "So how has your day been?"

"Busy. I counseled several people this morning. I assisted in one of the GED classes. I helped prepare for the noon luncheon, and then helped serve and clean up. I did story time in the day care before coming here." He took a bite of his sandwich.

"So you spend all day at the church?"

"Mostly. There's always something to do, someone who needs help. Of course we go outside the church and help people too."

"So if you weren't at the church all day what would you be doing?" She asked.

"Probably teaching full time at the University."

"What, teaching Bible Study?" He chuckled.

"Not really; the subjects are more specific. Biblical studies, Biblical history, Prophets and their history, Kings and their history. Since they're such heavy reading courses, they only teach two classes a semester. Some are considered prerequisites to others. There are graduate courses in those too." Gomer wiped her mouth.

"Sounds like a lot. I don't think I'd like grading papers though."

"Oh, some semesters that's the best part. I love to see how they express what they've learned in class. And I can really tell when they listen and when they don't. It shows in their papers. If they have no clue of the concept, it jumps right out at me. They're kind of like lost sheep."

"I never thought about going to school."

"You should."

"I wouldn't know what to study."

"What did you always dream of being when you grew up?"

"I always thought nursing was a noble profession."

"It is."

"But I don't think I want that anymore. I don't think it suits me. I'm not sure what I want."

"When you're ready, you'll know. Sometimes the career chooses you."

"Is that how you received your calling?"

"Oh yes. God chose me. I never in a million years could have pictured myself doing what I'm doing now. No one in their right mind would choose what we are doing, on purpose. We are laughed at; people cuss us and curse us. Believe it or not there's a difference." He took a sip of his tea. "People lie on us, lie to us, and try to lie on the church. They try to scam us and the church. It's a tough job to listen to God and write a sermon for His people, especially when they don't want to listen. Sometimes that's the most difficult."

"Talking to people who don't listen?"

"Yeah. It's one of the hardest lessons to learn. Sometimes all I hear is crickets instead of 'amen' and responses to the Word. You wonder if it's your delivery, the word itself, your attitude. It's rejection of the worse kind. I got so upset once that I wanted to quit."

"Was it that bad?"

"It was like my words weren't even reaching their ears to go in one and out the other. I was disgusted. But God had to show me that it's wasn't really me they were rejecting, it was Him. Nobody likes to be told they're doing wrong, whether or not they know it. And sermons do point out a lot of peoples' sins."

"Yeah. Is that why it always seems like the preacher it talking directly to me?" Gomer asked.

"Absolutely, however you have to understand that most preachers don't have a clue about anyone's problems that they are preaching to. Well, unless that person is in counseling with them. When we come to minister in Sex Town, it's a little different; we know there is sin. But we really don't know anything personal that anyone is going through. It's the Holy Spirit that convicts and makes the person feel that way."

"That's a lot of convicting." Hosea nodded in agreement.

"It's a lot of work to teach a Bible Study class or prepare a sermon. You have to listen to God and allow Him to minister to you so you can minister to someone else. You have to make sure your scriptural references are correct because God's word has to be given in the truest form for it to be real and accepted."

"Doesn't sound like an easy job. So why do so many claim to want to be preachers?"

"It's not and anyone who says they are called should prepare themselves for the unexpected. Nothing can prepare you for this. There are some who God has immensely blessed materially and that's all some preachers think preaching is all about- getting invited to preach here and teach at this conference there and get paid. But it's not. Preachers are to deliver God's word whenever, wherever and to whomever. We are to preach even when we know we're not getting paid. It's our job. Our reward comes later when we get to heaven with Him."

"I think about heaven sometimes. Is there a place for me there? With God?"

"Absolutely Gomer! Everyone has a chance to go to heaven. We all decide by our actions and how we live if we really want to go there."

Gomer was quiet for a few minutes as she contemplated what Hosea had just said to her. It made her feel uncomfortable. _Maybe that's just the Holy Spirit_, she thought. At any rate she changed the subject with Hosea and they finished their dinner. When it was time for her to go back, Hosea offered her a ride. She declined.

"I'm good. The bus will be here in a few minutes."

"Nonsense Gomer. I can take you back to work. It's not a problem; I don't mind. Really, I don't."

"I don't want people to think bad things about you."

"Gomer, I'm over that. We've been sitting here in the park, out in the open. What people think is between them and God." She sighed. "Come on. I'm parked over here." He presented his arm for her to take. It was a move only a gentleman would make. She reluctantly placed her arm in his and they walked to his car where he opened the passenger door for her. They drove and talked some more. One they arrived at Sex Town she suggested that he let her out at the gate and that she would walk the rest of the way.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be fine." He shrugged.

"Ok." Hosea opened his car door and was opening the door for Gomer before she had gathered her things in her hand. He presented his hand to her so he could help her out of the car. She was surprised. _He's treating me like a lady_, she thought. No man had ever done that for her. Ever. No one had ever seen her as a lady or expected her to want to be treated as a lady. They probably figured that if she sold her body that she didn't care; if she treated herself poorly who are we to do different? Gomer was surprised. As he helped her out, she couldn't help but notice the smile on his face. She chuckled a little bit.

"What's funny?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied. Then she reached up and kissed his cheek. He had a happy but confused smile on his face.

"What's that for?"

"For being a gentleman and treating me like a lady."

"Oh." He said. "I thought that's what I was supposed to do."

"No one else had ever done that for me." At that moment, a few tears fell from her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. "Thank you for being so sweet to me."

"Every woman should be treated as a lady until she proves to be otherwise."

"Hosea, you already know what I am, what I do for-" She said looking down and turning her face away from him. Hosea stood in front of her and cupped her cheek. Then placed his finger under her chin. He lifted her face towards his own and with caring, compassionate brown eyes, he kissed her lips. It was a sweet chaste kiss, surprising them both.

"And until you prove to me that you are something else, you are still a lady." She closed her eyes and let those beautiful, reassuring words echo in her head and heart. "I'm serious Gomer. That's what you are to me." She leaned in closer into his embrace and felt that there was hope for them. Hope for her.


	6. Wednesday Night Bible Study

**Warning:** No real warnings. Rating of T for a bit of language from time to time and things involving prostitutes and sex but no actual acts.

**Disclaimer:** See intro

**A/N:** It's taken me a while to see how I really want this story to develop. I thought I had an idea but I guess I didn't. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always welcomed.

Oh and if you are on Twitter you can follow me (at symbol) **sissouthernink**. I follow back.

Chapter 5: Wednesday night Bible Study

"Hey Bethany, I can take the bus. It's not a problem." Gomer said was she walked into the kitchen.

"No Gomer. I can take you to the church. I'm not sure why you want to go, but I'll take you. Besides my mom's meds should be ready and I can pick them up after I drop you off."

"You sure Bethany?" Gomer asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure. You ready?"

"Let's go."

Fifteen minutes later Gomer was standing across the street from the church where Bethany dropped her off. She was hesitant about crossing the street. Every time she tried to step down from the curb, she stepped back up. Her hands were a little sweaty and she held her bag closer to her body. The bible that Hosea had given her she felt was giving her confidence. She took another deep breath, finally stepped down and crossed the street.

Gomer wasn't quite sure where she was supposed to go. She had never been to the church before. Driven past it but never gone in it. There were several groups of people going in several doors. It was after five and she figured that they were there for the dinner that was served before bible study. Therefore, she followed a group in.

Everyone seemed to know where they were going. At the end of the hallway they were walking down, there was a desk for people to sign in as guests of the church. People could also mark if they needed any other assistance from the church. This way, the church would know how many people were coming for dinner each day and how they could further meet the needs of the community. Gomer looked around as she waited her turn to sign in.

The guests seemed to know each other very well; they hugged and greeted each other as well as the church members. The church members all had nametags so if the guests had questions, they knew whom to ask. This part of the church was amazing to look at. It made Gomer wonder how the beautiful the sanctuary was. The table and chairs were nice, much more than card tables and the regular folding chairs. Real linen tablecloths adorned the tables as well as what seemed to be fresh flower arrangements. Gomer was impressed.

She had just signed in and a volunteer introduced himself as Dan, and then showed her to a table. She as hesitant to talk to people because she just knew that people knew who she was and that they would be wondering why she was there. The people at her table we nice people and if they knew who she was, they didn't let on. No one did. She found that very interesting. She looked around at the people coming in, finding places to sit. Gomer wondered what story each of them had to tell. She wondered how many people had stories like hers.

While her eyes were wandering, she managed to catch a glimpse of Hosea. She started to call out to him just to let him know she was there but decided against it. There were too many people in the room and she didn't want to embarrass either of them. Hosea absolutely looked in his element. He was going from table to table greeting people, passing out the menu cards for the night. Someone else had brought theirs. _So much for him coming to our table_. He was busy directing volunteers, other ministers, guiding people to tables. _Too busy to talk to me_. Her heart seemed to flutter every time he seemed to get near. _What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way?_

Hosea was dressed in black slacks and a beige button down shirt. He wore no tie and his sleeves had been rolled up. He looked relaxed yet authoritative. For a brief moment, their eyes met, or so she thought. When he smiled, she smiled back and waved but realized that he was looking at someone behind her. She felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment and shame. Gomer kind of slumped in her chair, already feeling small and insecure about where she was and how she would fit in Hosea's world.

Soon the food was being served and when she selected the entrees she wanted, she never expected what she actually received. Gomer assumed in a place this big, feeding this many people that the food would be mass-produced, frozen this frozen that. She couldn't have been more wrong! On Gomer's plate was the best-looking (and smelling) pot roast she had seen in a long time. The mashed potatoes reminded her of the kind her mother made- with garlic, super creamy and buttery. The vegetables were fresh, not canned. The scent of the awesome home cooked meal welcomed her like a hug soldiers received when coming home from war.

Gomer was enjoying her meal so much that she didn't even hear Hosea come and sit in the chair beside her.

"Hi." He said. She looked up surprised to see him.

"Hi Minister Hosea. Seemed like you were so busy that I didn't think I would get a chance to speak to you."

"Oh no, I'd never let you come here and not speak to you. I am glad you're here. Very glad." Hosea's smile was brighter than the sun.

"I'm glad I'm here too. I didn't know what to expect when I was dropped off. But this is great. This dinner is out of this world. I haven't had food this good in a long time."

"We try our best to give our guests what we would want ourselves."

"Well, I for one am glad that you guys love mashed potatoes." They both laughed a little. "Are all of these people coming to the bible study?"

"I wish. But our commitment to God is to meet their needs and if dinner is all they need today, then that's what they'll have."

"I feel a little underdressed. Maybe I should have worn something else." Hosea looked at her.

"No, you look fine just the way you are. Wearing jeans is not a problem here. All we ask is that people come clothed. And if they don't have anything, we run to the clothes closet and find them something."

"I didn't think about how tight they were until I got here. Sorry about that." Hosea shook his head as he wiped his mouth of macaroni and cheese.

"You have nothing to apologize for. We are a come as you are church. And you came as you were."

"You sure it will be ok?" Hosea nodded.

"I'm positive."

"Where will the classes be? I don't want to get lost in here."

"I'll take you to Rebekkah's class, that is if you don't mind? I'd like to introduce the two of you."

"No, I guess I don't mind. You really think I'll like her class?"

"Yes, it's laid back and very welcoming. I think you'll feel very comfortable there."

"I brought my bible and a notebook. I didn't know if I needed to take notes or not."

"That's a good start. Not sure what Rebekkah has planned for the class tonight."

The two continued to talk and eat until it was time for the classes to start. Volunteers started clearing the tables and those who wanted to stay for the classes started going to their various destinations, those who didn't just left. Hosea gently took Gomer's hand, so she wouldn't get lost, and walked her to Rebekkah's classroom.

* * *

Gomer saw all manner of women walking into the classroom- all ages, all races. Some looked richer than others did. A few a shameful looks on their faces, others had hopeful looks. Whatever their walk of life Rebekkah was welcoming them all. She hesitated as they walked in and Hosea waited a few minutes until he could get her attention.

"Hey Hosea. Brining me a new student?" Rebekkah asked. Hosea looked at Gomer and smiled.

"I hope so. Rebekkah this is Gomer, Gomer this is the Rebekkah I mentioned in our first conversation."

"Welcome Gomer."

"Thanks." She replied shyly.

"Well, I'm on kitchen duty and we've got a lot to clean up. Hopefully I'll see you before you leave?" He asked, gently squeezing her hand.

"Sure." Hosea smiled and left the room headed for the kitchen. Gomer looked at Rebekkah not knowing what to say. She began to feel intimidated, scared at the thought that the women in the classroom would look upon her with disgust. Nervousness crept in right next to the fear and Gomer began to change her mind.

"I'm sorry Rebekkah. I don't fit in here. I don't want to waste your time, so I'll just go." She turned around but Rebekkah gently grabbed her arm.

"What will you do?" Gomer shrugged.

"Go back home I guess."

"And what about Hosea?"

"I'll tell him…something." She suddenly felt guilty about leaving, especially since he was so happy to see her there. But she was so uncomfortable. "I'm not cut out for this Bible stuff. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Let me welcome you properly." Rebekkah said as she held her arms out to hug Gomer and Gomer was surprised that she let Rebekkah hug her. "I'm glad you're here Gomer. Please know that you're safe here, among us." Gomer looked at her.

"I'm just not sure."

"Come sit with us and observe. You'll see there is no judging here." Gomer sighed and took a seat next to a young lady who looked familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen her. Another woman stood in front of the class and introduced herself.

"Good evening everyone. I'm Zipporah and Rebekkah has asked me to lead our devotion tonight." Gomer stumbled a little bit finding the scripture Zipporah was reading. She hadn't had the bible long enough to find them easily. Once she finished praying Rebekkah stood before them again.

"I want to welcome our new students tonight. We'd love for you to introduce yourselves so when we call your name in prayer we have a face to go with it." Gomer sat nervously as she heard the other ladies state their names. And when it was her turn, she quietly stood and said her name.

The lesson for this class was self-respect and self-worth. The conversation started with how everyone should treat their body as a temple, a place where God would want to dwell, because He didn't dwell in unclean temples. The conversation flowed into how women disrespected themselves by dating demeaning men, staying in abusive relationships (whether emotional, physical, mental or spiritual), then ultimately disrespecting God by not taking care of the vessel He entrusted them with. As the women talked, Gomer felt embarrassed and ashamed for the second time that night. Everything they listed that a woman could do to disrespect her body, she had done. Some of the women, without directly saying her name, belittled her and other women like her. These women, thinking that they were just shedding light on the subject, were condescending, hurtful and mean. And if that wasn't bad enough, the conversation she'd had with Hosea in the park came back to her mind. At that moment, Gomer felt the strong conviction of The Holy Spirit. She tried to blink back her tears, but a few escaped. She tried to wipe them away before anyone saw them. But it was too late. Rebekkah had already seen them. Gomer wanted to leave and tried to quietly, but those women just wouldn't stop.

Rebekkah quietly walked over to Gomer and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Gomer whispered to her,

"Rebekkah, I'm sorry but I can't stay here. I can't listen to them anymore." She was sobbing and trying to be quiet and respectful to them, even though they weren't to her. "I feel ashamed even being here and they're making it worse. They just don't understand." Through her tears, she tried to gather her things but Rebekkah stopped her.

"They may not understand but some of us do."

"How can you? How can they?" Gomer turned to the ladies. "It took a lot of courage for me to walk in here knowing that everyone knew who I was, what I do. I came to learn about God, instead…," she paused. "They say there's no judgment here, but that all you're doing. You are making me feel like less and less of a woman. You're making me feel like I'm _less_ than the dirt on your shoe!" One of the ladies had a shocked expression on her face, as if Gomer's opinions didn't matter because she was a prostitute. "You don't know what it was like for me growing up. You don't know what it's like for me now. _This is all I know_. Giving my body away is all I have ever done since I was sixteen years old. **Sixteen years old!** I cannot do anything else. I already feel bad….about what I do, what I am." Her tears were uncontrollable. "You just don't understand. You just don't" Rebekkah put her arm around Gomer and handed her some tissue.

"The young lady you were sitting next to, Mary has been out of the life exactly a month two days ago. And Sarah here," she said pointing to a young lady, also with tears in her eyes, "has been out of the life for seven months. Claudia has been out of the life five years this year. They understand. And _**I**_ understand." Gomer looked at Rebekkah in surprise, as did many of the other women.

"You? _You were in the life?_" Gomer asked in a whisper, as if Rebekkah's confession would bring thunderous bolts of lightening from Heaven.

"Yes, I've been out of it fourteen years."

"What? I don't…understand…"

"I used to work for Tobias."

"Money Mike's cousin Tobias?" Gomer asked. Rebekkah nodded her head. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I started young, although I was a little older than you were. I was eighteen and thought I knew it all. I met Tobias at a party and was prostituting and using drugs in a matter of weeks. I didn't respect my body or my mind. And I let Tobias control me and everything I did. He had control of my money, what I wore, where I went and when. When I ate, what I ate." Rebekkah managed to get Gomer to sit back down.

"I gave him so much of my life; I felt that I had nothing left for me. There was no me without Tobias; he saw to it that I knew it. I met my husband Micah in the courtyard one day while the church was set up there. I liked him, and eventually we fell in love but because of Tobias and his housemaster Darius, we could only see each other during those times. Pastor Zachariah spoke one day telling us that no matter what we had done, God would forgive us. And that if we wanted to leave, we could and God would take care of us. _**Those words of freedom scared me! **_Being in the life was all I _knew_. But Micah had a plan for us to leave. Our lives changed the moment we did. As did some of the other women in this room." The room was silent. Every ear was listening to Rebekkah's testimony.

"Now some people will never understand what life has been like for us. They will never understand why we did it, how we stayed in it for so long, how we became so dependent on someone who wasn't God. It's normal to feel the shame; we all did and do in things we know aren't right in the Lord's sight. Deciding to leave the life is hard; forgiving yourself is the hardest. Once you do that, the healing can begin."

"But how can I leave? _**It's all I know**_."

"When you are ready, you will be able to leave. And I promise I and the church will be here for you when you do. This isn't a journey that you can take alone. You have to have people journeying with you, those who know what you've been through and those who pray on your behalf until you can for yourself." Gomer closed her eyes but smiled at the thought that there were women who were willing to help her when she decided to leave. If she decided to leave.

The emotions in the room were too great to be ignored. Therefore, the lesson turned to words of encouragement for those women who had just come out of the life and Gomer. She took those words to heart and thought about what Hosea said would happen after she attended a Bible Study. She hadn't even gone back to the mansion yet and she could already feel how difficult it was going to be to disrespect her body knowing how much God cared for her. She needed a plan. If she was going to leave, she needed a plan.

* * *

After the classes had been dismissed, she waited outside for Bethany. Bethany wasn't answering her cell phone and no one answered at the house. So she left messages both places and waited. There weren't many cars left in the parking lot and she knew many of the volunteers were just about all gone for the night. Gomer thought about hopping onto the bus, but it was going to be another thirty minutes because of the night route. Hosea walked out of the church towards his car but walked over to Gomer instead.

"Good, you're still here. I thought I'd missed you." She turned to face him.

"I'm just waiting for Bethany to pick me up, but she's not answering. I'm just gonna wait on the bus."

"I'll take you home."

"No, Hosea it's ok. I can wait."

"Nonsense Gomer. It's getting chilly out here and it's already darker than dark." Gomer sighed deeply. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to impose on you. Really I don't mind waiting."

"But I do. You're going to be my wife; I can't leave you out here by yourself." Hosea held out his hand for her to take and eventually she did. "We can talk about class tonight."

"Let's not." She replied as they started walking. "I don't really feel like crying again."

"You cried? What happened?"

"Just a lot of talk of self-worth and self-respect. Anyway, you didn't tell me that Rebekkah had been in the life."

"I'm sure I did. I thought I did."

"You said she could help when I was ready."

"Oh, ok. She was in the life for a long time; she and Micah both."

"She told me."

"Did anything she say help you figure out some things?"

"Some."

"Good." Hosea opened the car door for her again.

Gomer was pretty quiet as they drove, content in listening to Hosea talk. As they reached the gates of Sex Town, she prepared to get out to the car. Before she could, Hosea asked,

"Which way to your house?"

"What? You're going to drive in? I can get out right here."

"It's dark. And I said I would take you home and I will."

"Hosea, you really don't have to."

"Yes, I do." Gomer sighed when she realized that she wasn't going to win this one. "Besides, we can use the time to make another date."

"Ok, make a right as soon as you enter. Then follow the curves. Our houses are totally apart from where we work." As Hosea drove through the two sets of curves, he decided to ask Gomer about her plans for the rest of the week.

"So what are you doing with the rest of your time off?"

"Turn left at the grocery store up ahead. I didn't really have anything planned."

"The fair is in town. It's been a long time since I've been and I thought maybe you'd like to go with me."

"The fair?"

"Yeah, you know funnel cakes, corn dogs, fun rides, carnival games."

"My house is the fifth on the right." He followed the directions and drove into the driveway. "Sure I guess that sounds like fun. I don't remember the last time I did that."

"What, went to a fair?"

"No, had some real fun."

"Well then it's all set. I'll pick you up about five tomorrow. We can eat dinner at the fair and ride rides 'til we get sick." They both smiled.

"Thanks so much for the ride; you really didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did. I just couldn't leave you stranded." He gently took her hand. "I really am glad you came tonight. I know it might be a while before you get a chance to come back, or even want to come back, but I hope you do. Once you get closer to God, you'll begin to understand so much of who you are and what He wants for you. It's amazing and overwhelming sometimes." Gomer looked at him and her eyes seemed so sad and hurt.

"Will you pray for me tonight, when you go to bed?"

"I always do." He replied, kissing her hand.

"Thank you Hosea." She said, with a small smile. Before exiting the car, she leaned over and kissed his lips. "Good night."

"Good night Gomer." He watched as she unlocked her door and closed it behind her.

* * *

Hosea's words as he knelt in prayer…

"Dear Lord, I thank You so much for giving me another day, one that was no promised to me. I pray Lord that something I did or said today brought someone closer to You. I thank You for the strength and stamina You've given me to continue on this journey. God tonight I also thank You for Gomer. I'm so glad that she came to the class tonight. It made me so happy to see her and I know that You had something to do with it. Lord I ask that You continue to guide her and bring her to the realization of You. I feel the bond between us growing closer. I ask that You bless our efforts, guide us to where we need to be. I pray for my church and the community around us. Help us to continue in the work that You have called us to do. This I ask in Your name, Amen."


End file.
